


Blood on Fire

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: #Drug Awareness Month, Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Yaoi, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Life in the low Rukongai is not fair, and it leaves the survivors with both visible and invisible scars. Renji has already beaten drug dependency once, with the help of Shuuhei Hisagi. When the demands of the quincy war push him to the edge, can his friends help him find his way back again?
Relationships: Byakuya/Renji, Shuuhei/Tetsuya
Kudos: 11





	Blood on Fire

**(For Drug Awareness month – Please, everyone look up Nikki: 6am – Maybe it's Time! It's a wonderful collab song dedicated to fighting drug dependency. Drug addiction destroys lives. If you are someone who struggles with drug dependency, reach out for help. If you know someone who is, reach out to help them find help.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Life in the low Rukongai is not fair, and it leaves the survivors with both visible and invisible scars. Renji has already beaten drug dependency once, with the help of Shuuhei Hisagi. When the demands of the quincy war push him to the edge, can his friends help him find his way back again?...yaoi, mpreg, drug use and dependency, non-graphic violence and references to rape…Byakuya/Renji, Shuuhei/Tetsuya_ **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue: The Shaking Hand that Protects You**

Renji could feel his limbs trembling ever-so-slightly, a sign he was pushing it. But he could hear the distant screams getting closer. He glanced down to where Rukia and the others were doing the few chores they had.

"Rukia, you'd better get them inside and stay there, okay?"

His best friend met his eyes and nodded, knowing there was something serious going on whenever Renji said those words.

"What is it Rukia-chan?" asked a young, wide-eyed boy with wild, curly black hair and scared green eyes, "Are the hollows coming to eat us?"

Rukia gave the boy a gentle smile and shook her head firmly.

"Now, you know that Renji and I aren't going to let that happen to you, but you and your sister need to listen carefully and do exactly what we tell you. All right?"

"All right," the boy and his twin sister said, tugging on Rukia's yukata.

"Let's go inside and we can work on our reading and writing, okay?"

"Okay! Okay!"

Soon, Rukia had everyone in the cave.

Once he'd assured himself that he was alone, Renji reached into the folds of his meagre clothing, withdrawing a small glass vial with a tiny amount of dark purple liquid inside.

_'Damn, I'm gonna have to go back to him soon; he's the only one who can get me more. I don't want to, but...I don't have a choice. I've gotta protect Rukia and the others, and this is the only way!'_

Resolve thus returned, Renji pulled out the stopper and drained the vial.

Immediately, the rush flooded him as his reiatsu flared abnormally. The softly burning ache in his gut reassured him that the bitter elixir was taking effect, allowing the spiritual energy in his young body to flow more heavily through his spirit centers.

Renji glared aggressively in the direction he could suddenly sense the hollows. He leapt down from his perch above the cave, landing in a crouch before taking off.

The first few small hollows were easily taken out by hand, Renji's fists reinforced by the reiatsu blazing through him. His energy scorched the ground he stepped on, and left black burn marks on the hollows he hit.

He tried to work quickly, knowing that the small amount of drug he'd taken would only last so long.

Renji howled with the rush as he grabbed a branch to attack the bigger hollows entering the clearing, grinning with the artificial thrill the elixir was giving him.

_Whomp! Crack!_

Soundly thrashing the enemies, Renji suddenly sensed Soul Reaper energy not too far away. He dropped the branch and ran like Hell.

_'They can take care of the rest - I can feel it wearing off...'_

The adrenaline and the drug had supported each other, but now that both were wearing off, Renji began to feel like death warmed over.

A deep fatigue was overtaking him while his head began to pound. He felt sick to his stomach, and his limbs started to tremble weakly. His spirit centers felt singed, and he could imagine them smoking.

_'I need to...get to Michi's. Him and Noa can help. He's gonna bitch at me, though.'_

Soon enough, he reached town and headed up the street the healer resided on. Stumbling now, he managed to reach their door and knock before collapsing.

The next thing Renji knew, he woke in a bed with Noa standing over him.

"Oh Renji. You've been taking the BloodFire elixir again, haven't you? Michi warned you that you'll fry your spirit centers if you keep using that stuff. Your body is still developing, Renji. There's no telling what long-term effects it'll have on you and your powers."

Renji managed a smile, knowing she was just worried about him.

"And here I thought Michi was gonna be the one griping at me. I'm gonna be alright, Noa, don't worry."

He shifted, sitting up and lowering his awkwardly long legs over the aide of the bed. His most recent growth spurt had him at nearly 6 feet now. He felt like a spirit steed's colt, all gangly limbs.

Renji sighed when he felt the lingering ache in his gut. He thanked Noa and headed for the front door. But just as he opened it, a hand landed on his shoulder, gentle yet firm.

He turned to see Michi standing there, a serious look on his face. Renji was taller than the healer now, but still spoke respectfully.

"Yes, sir?"

Michi smiled, the fine lines at the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"My boy, you know you need more rest after what you went through."

Renji shook his head, returning the smile.

"And you know I can't. I gotta get back to the others."

The healer's smile faded with a sigh, hand tightening on his shoulder.

"Renji, Noa and I have both warned you about what might happen if you keep using the BloodFire. Your body is only supposed to conduct so much reiatsu at a time. You're still growing, and everything you do is going to affect you in the future."

Another sigh, then Michi continued. "There are enough negative factors from growing up in this place. Don't add another."

Renji gave a noncommittal shrug and slipped out the door.

He headed down the road to the outskirts of the village, towards the cave.

But as soon as he was sure he was out of sight of Michi's place, he turned and circled wide, heading to the better part of Hanging Dog. Not that 'better' was saying much.

He soon arrived on a stone street, the only one for 3 districts in any direction.

Renji took a deep breath, trying not to tremble in fear and disgust at what he was about to do. Approaching the nicest house, he took more steadying breaths as he straightened this clothes as best he could. He stopped at a water barrel to wash his face, then took his hair down and combed his fingers through it.

Finally, he reached the house he needed. He knocked, swallowing hard.

The door opened, and he quickly lowered his eyes as was required of him.

"What a pleasure! Come in, Renji. You need more BloodFire, I assume?"

Renji didn't bother nodding - the man knew damn well why he was here.

_'This is the only way for me to be strong enough to protect them...'_

~X~

__

_After the quincy war_

Renji scowled as he flash-stepped alongside his captain, through the torrential downpour that had overtaken the Seireitei after Ywach’s fall. As though the land, itself, didn’t want to remember, the sheets of rain spilled down onto everything, diluting the remnants of blood and carrying debris away from the devastated areas.

 _Too damned bad it can’t rebuild everything that bastard and his soldiers knocked down_ , the redhead thought ruefully, although he knew very well that he’d been responsible for a good portion of the knocking down, _But it’s not like there was any way to avoid the damage. The enemy was brutal, and it called for extreme measures._

He flinched inwardly as he suddenly found himself recalling the measures that had been necessary just to stay alive long enough for Rukia and him to get out of the low Rukongai and into academy training years before.

_Yeah, sometimes there’s no two ways about it. You do what you’ve gotta do…and you go on._

He felt Byakuya’s eyes touch on him for a moment and for the billionth time, he found himself angry. Not at the calm, quiet noble. No, not him. The redhead’s disgust was instead self-directed.

_I fucked up again._

_Back when this war was starting, I failed him…just like I…failed them. I failed my captain, and he was almost torn to pieces in front of my eyes…like…_

He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, forcing the thought away.

_Damn, all of this shit just keeps coming back to me._

“Is everything all right, Renji?” Byakuya asked suddenly, making Renji’s breath catch and his feet stop moving.

Byakuya stopped beside him, his steel grey eyes curiously watching as his lieutenant reached up to scratch the back of his neck while he considered how to answer.

“I think you’d have to be fucked in the head to be all right at the moment,” he chuckled sarcastically, “So many people dead, our home obliterated. Damn, Taicho…”

He was surprised by the warm look of understanding he received from the usually stoic man.

“I understand,” Byakuya responded solemnly, “But when I find my heart faltering, it helps to think that the lives sacrificed were not given in vain. We went on to protect what they wanted to protect, and the damaged things can be remade.”

“Yeah,” Renji agreed, though it was, to him, a bitter admission, “I just…wish that none of this had happened.”

“So do we all,” Byakuya agreed, surprising Renji all over again with his gentle, regretful tone, “Still, it is natural after something like this, for the survivors to begin to question themselves. I assure you, I am, and I can see that you are second guessing all of your moves as well.”

“Yeah, force of habit,” the redhead sighed.

“This process, while unsettling, is natural,” the noble advised him, “for how can we improve if we do not recognize and acknowledge the things that push us beyond our limits? Real growth does, in fact, require failure.”

“Heh, I guess I know all about that,” Renji joked half-heartedly.

“There is no shame in failing and having the strength and determination to try again. And the truth is, you have only really failed if you give up.”

Renji blinked in surprise and found a genuine smile wanting to form.

“You know, you’re right, Taicho. Thanks.”

Byakuya gave him a little nod of approval.

“I was only speaking the obvious. You are a very strong person, Renji, not because you never fail, but because you never quit trying.”

Quite suddenly, the redhead felt the nagging chill and the annoying drips on his sodden body disappear. New warmth flooded his insides, and his cocky, smirking grin found its way back onto his face.

“I guess there are some things that are worth getting up for, no matter what,” he concluded.

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed wholeheartedly, “there are.”

He started to say more, but their conversation ended abruptly as a hell butterfly appeared in front of them and paused, hovering, to deliver its message.

 _Byakuya_ , the head elder, Nori’s voice said solemnly, _I regret to have to inform you that a short time ago, the family encampment was found and the barrier was attacked and shattered._

“Oh my god,” Renji breathed, his eyes widening as he saw his captain stiffen.

_Tetsuya was able to cause a diversion that allowed the bulk of the family to evacuate, however, in the fighting, part of the encampment cave collapsed and we were cut off from Tetsuya and a group of children he was protecting. We were able to sense that Tetsuya used his divine ability and he defeated the quincies that were threatening them, but his reiatsu has faded to undetectable levels now. Your attendants, Torio and Koji were dispatched to investigate, and they were able to tell us that Tetsuya is gravely injured and unconscious. There are rogue quincies in the area and their situation is perilous. We are overcome with injured family members and all remaining fighters are needed to protect the rest of us. We have requested help from the military forces in the area, but they tell us that they are overwhelmed with providing what protection they can here. If you have any available officers, can someone be sent to offer protection to Tetsuya and the children until they can be evacuated?_

Before Byakuya could respond, a swift flash-step sounded and the sixth division’s third seat appeared in front of them.

“Rikichi!” Renji exclaimed, “What’s happening?”

“Sirs, the head captain has called in all captains for an emergency meeting to coordinate our remaining forces to combat the rogue quincies that keep attacking. He requires all captains to return to the first division immediately!”

Renji read the distressed look in Byakuya’s eyes and answered for him.

“Taicho, you’ve gotta go, so let Rikichi and me watch over Tetsuya and the kids until help can get to them.”

He turned his attention to the waiting hell butterfly.

“This is Lieutenant Abarai of the sixth division. Captain Kuchiki has been recalled to the first division, but two of our seated officers will be responding to the location in your message.

“Renji…” Byakuya began.

“It’s okay, Taicho,” the redhead assured him, “Rikichi and I will go to Tetsuya and the others. We’ll keep’em safe until help can get to them!”

“It is likely to be a long wait, Renji,” the noble said in a worried tone, “and you and Rikichi have both been fighting constantly for days.”

“Yeah,” Renji acknowledged, “but Tetsuya and the kids need help. We’re all they’ve got, right? Don’t worry. We’ll be there for them. I promise.”

Byakuya gave him a look of mingled relief and profound gratitude.

“Arigato,” he said, nodding, “I want the two of you to be very cautious. Even though the Sternritters have all been defeated, there remain, among the quincies, a significant number of capable fighters. In addition to this, they are desperate to inflict any damage they can as they feel they have nothing left to lose.”

“Don’t worry, Taicho,” Renji said, turning and motioning for Rikichi to follow, “We’ve got this.”

Byakuya nodded and flash-stepped away, heading for the first division, while Renji and Rikichi hurried after the departing hell butterfly.

“Keep your sword in your hand,” Renji warned his subordinate, “There’s still a lot of heavy reiatsu in this area from the fighting, so we don’t wanna be surprised by anything.”

“Yes sir!” Rikichi panted.

“You okay? You need to rest?” the redhead asked.

“N-no,” Rikichi assured him, “But it d-doesn’t sound like Tetsuya and the others can wait, does it?”

“No, the situation’s pretty desperate for them,” Renji agreed, “but not for long. We’re gonna get in there and make sure that Tetsuya gets treatment and the group is protected. Your healing kido is better than mine, so I want you to help with the healing and I’ll take the first watch.”

“But Lieutenant Abarai,” the younger shinigami objected, “I know that you and Captain Kuchiki have been fighting really hard. We could all sense it, and your reiatsu hasn’t been fully…”

“None of that matters, so be quiet about it,” Renji interrupted, “Let’s just get there and focus on what we need to do. I don’t wanna hear about anything other than that. Got it?”

“Y-yes sir.”

The two hurried forward, their feet splashing in the muddy water on the ground as they followed the fluttering hell butterfly through the debris-cluttered streets. They reached the shattered and collapsed front gates of Kuchiki manor and were guided through the gardens and out the back gate. Renji marveled at how normal things looked, once they had passed the demolished buildings and torn up grounds, and were heading down the wooded trail that Byakuya usually followed to head out to the sakura topped cliff and nearby waterfall for evening moongazing.

_I wonder if things are ever gonna go back to normal._

_I wonder if they really can after everything that’s happened._

He forced the thoughts out of his head and focused on the swift movement of his feet instead.

_When the crap gets thick, just put on foot in front of the other. That’s how we do it, right? That’s how we survive. Gotta do what we gotta do._

But he felt the strain that the continued flash stepping was putting on his weary body. He sighed in relief as the hell butterfly in front of them slowed, then led them through some thick brush and onto a rocky trail.

_We must be getting close, thank kami._

“Over there!” Rikichi panted breathlessly, pointing to a little shimmer in the air that marked their target’s safety enclosure.

They closed the distance and found Torio guarding the entrance of a small cave.

“Torio!” Renji called out, earning a look of relief from the battered attendant.

“Thank you so much for coming to help us,” Torio said gratefully, “Koji is barely able to keep Tetsuya-san stable.”

“Go and help him!” Renji snapped at Rikichi.

“Yes sir!”

Renji nodded to the exhausted attendant.

“Why don’t you go inside?” he suggested, “I’ll take watch while you get some rest.”

Torio gave him a doubtful look, but Renji scowled at him fiercely.

“Go on,” he insisted, “You’re no good to anyone if you don’t restore yourself.”

“R-right,” Torio answered, lowering his eyes regretfully.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Renji reassured him, “You kept everyone here alive, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then…you got the job done. Go and rest. I’ll watch over the camp until you’ve had some sleep.”

Renji tried to ignore the little burning under his own flesh at the abuse his body was taking. He took up a crouched position over the cave and focused on the area around them, narrowing his eyes and watching carefully as the rain continued to fall.


End file.
